The Old the New the Unbeatable
by FallenAngelXWP
Summary: With the First defeated a new/old power comes after Buffy and the Gang. And no neither living nor dead can destroy it. What will they do when face to face with an unbeatable foe? And can love truly be the end to all the Violence? this is a Xover with Xena Warrior Princess. Set after series Final of Buffy, Xena and Angel. Posted on BtVS also


**Disclaimer:**** I do not own BtVS or XWP **

**Sum: **** With the First defeated a new/old power comes after Buffy and the Gang. And no neither living nor dead can destroy it. What will they do when face to face with an unbeatable foe? And can love truly be the end to all the Violence? **

**Author: ****this is just a little side project that popped in my head today. If no one likes where this is going then I won't continue.**

* * *

Sunnydale California, once a small yet active town, full of all kinds of life and death all at the time, now lays a barren hole in the earth. Demolished building, crumbled roads, crashed cars littered the almost never ending wasteland that was once Sunnydale.

"Well isn't this unfortunate," a tall raven haired woman said while making her way through the rubble.  
She pushed a splintered wooden fence piece out of her path. Her long black leathered heeled boots glide effortlessly over the charred earth below.

This woman wore tight, dark leather pants that hugged her tanned skin nicely, showing off her well-toned, muscular legs. She also sported a fitting dark leather jacket that was zipped up to the half way exposing slight cleavage.

The woman continued on through the lifeless land. No living nor undead thing in sight. This place was truly a wasteland. As she pushed forward her foot hit a forest green sign saying 'Welcome to Sunnydale'. She shook her head leaning over and picked up the city limits sign.

This was not what she wanted. How was it possible that the 'first evil' was a complete moron? The woman tensed, sensing a presence behind her. She ran her fingers calmly over the dust white letters on the sign. "You know for being the First you really aren't that smart," she calmly spoke not even bothering tuning around to face the presence.

The first appeared within moments. It knew it couldn't hide forever from this woman, for it was everywhere. The evil presence took a short time to figure out who to appear as to its master. Thinking it could save itself from the Impending doom that is surely to happen for its failure. After the few moments it finally decided the best route. Transforming itself into a medium height woman with dark brown hair with slight hints of red in it.

The first took an unsure step forward towards its old but yet new master. "Is that really what you think of me, mother?"

The taller woman turned around slowly to face the creature before her. Anger slightly showing in her light crystal blue eyes. "You are not my daughter. If I were you I would choose a new face to wear or I'll cut yours clean off."

The first gulped, it was not used to being ordered to do anything for fear of its life but here it was shaking in it figurative boots. It nodded slowly, going through its Arsenal of faces. Finally thinking it picked a good one it changed to a Ridiculous looking warrior with a pointed bronze hat and what appeared to be a noodle strainer as a chest plate. He lifted up his hands fixing the position of the hat, helmet, whatever it was, till it was straight.

The woman rolled her eyes at the First's choice in people. But Joxer did suit the First very well at this point. Taking in a deep breath trying to calm her anger that continued to rise, "now tell me how was it you failed?"

The man shuffled uncomfortably under this woman's intense gaze, "well you see there were some unseen complications. I mean how was I to know this was going to happen?"

"Firsty," she took a step closer to the man. "Is it alright I call you that?" After getting a slow nod from the first evil she continued, "What I don't understand is why you didn't take the fight to her? The slayer had a handful of potentials, a witch and a vampire. Not even a strong one I might add. And you." She pointed at the man, "had an army of uber vamps that I created. Now how hard is it to kill a few teenage girls?"

The first knew where this was going and didn't like it one bit. It took a step back away from the advancing woman. "I... Uh... We tried to attack at the Summer's home but they beat us."

"Oh yes, you sent one uber vamp and the slayer defeated it. Yeah I call that an attack. "The woman took a step closer to the frightened looking man. She reached behind her back pulling a round metallic disk off her leather jacket. It was silver on the outer sides with a curved bronze center. The object appeared almost like a peace sign. She began spinning it on her finger effortlessly. "You know what this is?"

"Yes," the first replied taking another step away from its master. "That's your famous chakram."

"In truth I don't know why I keep this thing around." She tossed it up in the air causing the First to flinch and jump back. The woman reached up catching the weapon easily. "It's more decorative than a weapon these days." She looked down at the chakram then back up at the Joxer faced being. "Oh you don't have to be worried its harmless now, see." With a quick motion she threw the round weapon to the right only for it to fall to ground as soon as she released it from her grasp. "Doesn't even go far anymore." She shook her head walking over to the seemingly useless weapon, picking it up among the rubble.

The first was shocked that it didn't fly directly at him. Was it true then? Was she really powerless? She had to be or else that weapon would have surely been sent flying. It took a brave step towards the woman he was just cowering from. "So it's true then. You are powerless!"

The woman peered up from her kneeled position. A wicked smile crossed her tanned face, "nah I was just messing with you."

After realizing what she had just said it was too late the chakram was sent flying through the air, Bouncing off a nearby crumbled brick wall then finally embedding itself in the Joxer faced First.

The First peered down at its chest perplexed. It fell to its knees in pain, trying desperately to pull the deadly weapon out of its chest. Its faces began to change uncontrollable, unable to stick to one dead person. "How," the first questioned

the woman smiled and began walking over to the unsteady being of evil. She leaned over, yanking the chakram from its chest only to hear it yell out in pain. "I'm Xena remember? If I can kill Gods then I Can definitely kill you." She watched pleased when she saw the life, death she really wasn't sure what it was, left its eyes, then came falling face first onto the dusty ground below.

"Well Gabrielle was right," she said while cleaning off her weapon with a cloth from her pocket. "You can beat evil." When the warrior was done cleaning off her weapon she continued on through the Sunnydale wasteland. _'If you want something done... You do it yourself."_

* * *

"Come on Buffy, you don't want to be late on your first day of school," Willow chimed, running through her house picking up her new school books from the glass dining room table.

It had been two years since Sunnydale had been destroyed and the gang had finally decided on where to live. Niceville Florida, where lifted trucks roll, and the sun is always shining. Seemed as good as any place to settle down at. While Giles and Faith handle the new slayers in Cleveland, Buffy and Willow thought some distance away from them was good.

The blonde slayer grunted, how she let Willow talk her into going back to school was beyond her. Maybe the witch used some mojo on her convincing her it was a good idea. Buffy pushed herself off her nice comfortable bed and made her way to the bathroom. If there was anything worse than bed hair then she had it. There was no way she could get the tangled mess fixed before class started. "Hey Will," she yelled. "Go ahead without me I'll catch up." In truth she wasn't even sure she wanted to go. The slayer survived the true hell of high school, and then a good year of a secret military ran community college. With her track record then this North West Florida State College was probably possessed by demons or something. This was Niceville of course but you can't spell Niceville without Evil.

Willow rolled her eyes as she placed her books in a small bag. She should have known Buffy would back out of this but it was worth a try. The red head strapped the bag on her shoulder and made her way towards the door.

"Aren't you missing something?" Kennedy asked from behind her lover. She dangled a pair of keys in front of her playfully.

Willow smiled and grabbed the keys. "Oh ken where would I be without you?"

"Probably destroying the world off somewhere," the woman teased.

"Ha-ha you are so funny."

"Yeah but that's why you love me," Kennedy replied. She moved closer to her lover placing a gentle kiss on her lips. "Did you remember your pencils my Goddess?"

Willow smiled at the tender kiss. If it wasn't for Kennedy she would have no idea where she would be. This woman was her savior. "Yes, and please don't call me that."

"Oh why not?" The other woman began to pout, "you are a Goddess to me."

"And you are to me Ken. You know how I feel about being called that."

"Alright." Kennedy didn't see a reason to argue over this. She ran her hand along her lover's face. "Have a good day ok?"

Willow smiled grabbing a hold of the other woman's hand and kissing the top lovingly. "You know me and school. Where could the day go bad?"

* * *

***** yep there you go... review if you like. i know slow beginning... i wont continue if you dont like it*****


End file.
